<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush on Playboy by HanaMi33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775992">Crush on Playboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33'>HanaMi33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Crush, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A male who has been working on the floating restaurant. He is a waiter who developed a crush on the cook over time. The problem is that they only have eyes for the ladies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush on Playboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't see much of this, I thought why not post it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="mceItemHidden">Life at the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Baraite</span> was not an easy life. I had to get up every day to work for owner <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span>. He took me in a few years back when I had no home to return. He was pretty violent old man. He cares about us deeply. </span><br/><br/>He gave me a job. A place to sleep and eat. That was all I could ever asked for from him. He saved my life. I wanted to repay him for that because I would have died one my own.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">I learned a lot from him. I also learned a lot from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span>. He is the blonde that hits on woman all the time. I think he is Zeff’s adoptive son. The bond between them is a real strong one.</span><br/><br/>They were super close despite the constant arguing going on between the two of them. I am a lowly waiter. I am glad for this little family. I would have been ever happier if I didn’t have a crush on the one who hits on woman all the time.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> loves the woman. I’m a man who takes orders and clean the tables. I serve everyone with a smile. That’s my job. I’m pretty good at my job.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">Why did I have to fall for a man. Who only likes woman. He wouldn’t even take a second glance at me. He is all heart eyes for the female that just walked into the <span class="hiddenSpellError">baraite</span>. He was probably getting all hot and heavy.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">He acts kind of weird sometimes. That has never really bothered me. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span> gives me that look from the kitchen. I walked over hitting him with tray.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“You have a job to do, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span>..” I told him. I drag him away feeling a little satisfied hitting him with the tray. </span><br/><br/>Did I mention to you that he is also my friend. That puts me in a difficult position. Why did I have to love my friend. My co-worker and lady-killer of this restaurant.<br/><br/>Life would be so much easier for me.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“oh, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Naoki</span>, you didn’t have to hit me that hard.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> grumbled to me. I dragged him towards the kitchen.</span><br/><br/>“you we’re being annoying as usual.” I told him. I was really just envious of those girls. <br/><br/>‘You look at them as if their more special to you then anything in the world..’ I thought to myself. I want this crush to go away. I don’t want to love him.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">The pit that <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was created</span> in my heart. It grew over time. I am royally screwed for such foolish feelings. I went back to taken orders. I wipe the chairs. I said good-bye to the customers. It was just another regular day at the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Baraite</span>.</span><br/><br/>I stepped outside looking at the water. I saw my reflection. Light brown hair with light green eyes. A black and white uniform. I stared at the water. I felt Sanji’s presence right next to him. He blew out the fumes from the cigarette in his hands.<br/><br/>He stared out towards the sea. I saw that longing look in his eyes.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“..your debt to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span> isn’t worth dying for, he would want you to live for yourself.” I told him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> turned his head.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“You tell me that a lot you <span class="hiddenSpellError">know</span>..” He mused.</span><br/>“only because you don’t listen to me.” I turned my head around.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Naoki, do you have a dream..?” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> asked me.<br/></span><br/>“A dream..?” I questioned.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">‘My dream would be for me <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> with you forever..’ I thought to myself. I can’t even say that to him.</span><br/><br/>“I guess, I don’t have a dream like you..” I looked at the sun in the horizon. He peered at me in curiosity. I turned my head.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Your lying come on tell me your dream, you know mine.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> stated. I know he told me. I remember how animated he was speaking of the All Blue. </span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“To stay with you forever..” I told him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> stared at me. He looked so cute with his wondering eyes. I shook my head.</span><br/><br/>“I wouldn’t mind seeing your dreams come true ether.” I admitted.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Tell me seriously..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> said to me.</span><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I am telling you seriously nit <span class="hiddenSpellError">wit</span>, your just dumb..” I flicked his nose. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> glared at me.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“What did you say!?” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> yelled at me. I laughed at him. I turned to him. Sanji looked in surprised. I leaned towards him. The color of his face changed. I took the cigarette from his mouth.</span><br/><br/>“Break is over.” I told him. I left him walking into the restaurant. <br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">Another day at the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Resturaunt</span>. </span><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">‘Oh right its going <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> Sanji’s birthday soon, he is going be turning nineteen..’ I thought to myself. That was going <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> in a few days.</span><br/><br/>“Its you..” A voice said. I turned my head. I looked at the male with light blue eyes. He had black hair.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“It really is you! <span class="hiddenSpellError">Naoki</span>!”He grabbed my hands.</span><br/><br/>“uhm, who are you..?” I asked him.<br/>“Oh right you probably never seen or heard of me before..” He looked at the ground. <br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Who are you..?” Own <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span> asked with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> standing next to him.</span><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“My name is, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jayden</span>, I am royal guard searching for our prince..” He admitted. </span><br/><br/>“A prince…? I’m sorry but you have the wrong person..” I said to him.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“No you have our Queens eyes and the resemblance as our king..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jayden</span> told me. </span><br/><br/>I frowned at him.<br/><br/>“My parents are dead..” I told him.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“You may think so, but the ones who died, weren’t your real parents, I know because I was the one who <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was ordered</span> to give you to them, when you were a baby..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jayden</span> admitted.</span><br/><br/>I stared at him disbelief. <br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Its the truth my prince, The mark on your left shoulder is proof of the Royal family of the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Oryn</span> kingdom..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jayden</span> told me.</span><br/><br/>I touched my shoulder.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“That can’t be..” I was shell-shocked. Jayden walked over to me. He bowed his head.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I am sorry, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Naoki</span>! From taken you away from your kingdom, you must understand, The king and Queen did it because you would not have survived in the state of the kingdom..” Jayden apologized to me.</span><br/><br/>He was on the ground. I looked around.<br/><br/>“h-hey, its okay, you don’t have to lower yourself like that please stand, your embarrassing yourself..” I pleaded.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry for all the lies and deceit, that we put you through..” He looked at his hand. He was crying his eyes out.<br/><br/>“Its okay, so please stop crying..” I begged. He wiped is tear.<br/>“I looked for you for the last nine years, in hope that you would agree to come back home..” He explained to me.<br/><br/>“Home..?” I questioned.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“...I know its to much to ask already having such a good life here, but, <span class="hiddenGrammarError">your at</span> that age to make this choice, I won’t force you leave this place if you don’t want to..” He told me.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“That’s a lot to spring on a guy..” I admitted. I looked at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span> and then at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span>.</span><br/>“Give me time to think this over okay..?” I requested him.<br/><br/>“If that is your wish..” Jayden said to me.<br/>“Get this guy something to eat, I can hear his stomach grumbling from all the way over here!” Zeff barked out orders.<br/><br/>I took this chance to step outside.<br/><br/>“wow, I’m a Prince, huh..?” I looked out at the sea.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Its not that <span class="hiddenSuggestion">hard to believe</span>..” Sanji walked over to me. I looked over at him. He leaned over the railing.</span><br/><br/>“But you know, I’m a prince too..” Sanji told me. I was double shocked by his words.<br/>“I threw that all way to live out here, I’m North Blue.” Sanji explained to me. <br/><br/>“Must of been long adventure to get yourself here.” I told him with a smile.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Yeah, well my blood families are all <span class="hiddenSpellError">jackasses</span>, but maybe yours isn’t so bad..” Sanji admitted.</span><br/><br/>“Trying to get rid of me..?” I asked him.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I know it will bother you if you don’t find out for yourself and if it turns out <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> bad, I know your always welcome back here..” Sanji told me.</span><br/><br/>“Naoki, We are your family..” He told me. This blonde idiot was going to make me tear up. <br/><br/>‘But, I want to stay with you forever..’ I thought to myself. I looked at the restaurant. I stared at it for a long time.<br/><br/>“Your right about this bothering me..” I chuckled.<br/>“Are you going to go..?” Sanji asked me.<br/><br/>“I suppose, I will but not till after your birthday..” I flicked his forehead. <br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I’m going to talk to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span>..” I left him alone. I went to talk to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span> about me going back to kingdom of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Oryn</span>. </span><br/><br/>I do want to learn of my blood family. He surprising agreed. Jayden was in literal tears after talking to him. I told him. I wasn’t going to go until after Sanji’s birthday.<br/><br/>It was in that moment. I decided to tell him my feelings. I wasn’t going to directly say it to his face. I was going to give him a charm. That will tell him just how much. I care for him. <br/><br/>I had all the tools. I worked hard on it for a the next few days. I made a skull necklace with a chef hat. It kind of looked like a medallion. I was happy with how it turned out.<br/><br/>On the back it read.<br/><br/>‘I wish you luck in finding All Blue my beloved cook’ in my writing. It was subtle confession. The idiot probably wasn’t going to understand. I should give him so credit. He is smart. I thought about the last four years being here with everyone.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">I had a lot of fun. That my heart wasn’t all that into leaving. This choice that <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was made</span>. I wasn’t going to back down.</span><br/><br/>Sanji’s birthday party was a lot of fun. There was a lot of music. He was flirting endlessly with woman. I approached him. <br/><br/>“Here Sanji, I made this for you.” I said handing him the box.<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“Happy Birthday..” I smiled at him. Sanji took <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the present from</span> me. He opened it to see the medallion necklace. He looked at it with amazed.</span><br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I love it..” He turned it around. He blinked reading what was one the back. He smiled at what <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was written</span>. I turned my head.</span><br/><br/>“Well I should go, you still have plenty of woman to dance with tonight birthday boy..” I pat his shoulder.<br/><br/>He stopped me from walking.<br/><br/>“I want to dance with you..” Sanji stated. I was speechless from what he said. He pulled me towards the dance floor.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">I felt a little nervous inside. He looked <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> having fun. I was stumbling all over his feet. I can’t believe he was making me do this with him. He was smiling at me. </span><br/><br/>I couldn’t help but smile back at him. I never thought it would be so fun to dance with him. I got into a good pace with him. <br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">The world around me faded. It was just myself and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sanji</span>. I didn’t want to get my hopes after the dance was over. </span><br/><br/>I was left feeling happy walking over to get a drink. I thought over the steps all the steps and some of the twirls.<br/><br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“This isn’t good bye..” I told <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span>.</span><br/>“Don’t get your feet wet..” He told me. I nodded my head. <br/><span class="mceItemHidden">“I do appreciate everything you have done for me.” I told <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zeff</span>.<br/><br/>He ruffled my hair making me smile. I had a blast that night. When morning came. I left the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Baraite</span> to sail to my kingdom of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Oryn</span></span>.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To Sequel? or not to Sequel.? that is the question ladies and gents. xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>